


Waking Up To Ash And Dust

by xXSchattenspielerXx



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Character Development, Cherik - Freeform, Chitauri - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Dimension Travel, Fighting, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), SHIELD, Slow Build, Worldbuilding
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSchattenspielerXx/pseuds/xXSchattenspielerXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Jahre nachdem Thanos die Erde angegriffen und jeglichen Widerstand niedergeschlagen hatte, wachen Tony Stark und Peter Parker als scheinbar einzig Überlebende in einer postapokalyptischen Welt auf, die nur wenig mit der gemein hat, die sie damals verteidigen wollten. Auf der Suche nach anderen Überlebenden treffen sie schon bald auf alte und auch neue Verbündete, die ihnen bei ihrem Vorhaben helfen: Die Wahrheit darüber zu erfahren, wie die Avengers den Krieg hatten verlieren können und die Welt zu rächen, die sie nicht hatten retten können.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark I

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist das Ergebnis eines RPGs, das xXSchattenspielerXx und ich bereits seit über einem Jahr schreiben und uns so gut gefällt, dass wir beschlossen haben, es zu einer FF umzuschreiben und zu veröffentlichen. Es wird eine sehr lange Geschichte werden und es lohnt sich, immer mal wieder einen Blick auf die Tags zu werfen, da mit voranschreitender Kapitelzahl sowohl Pairings als auch andere Tags hinzukommen könnten.  
> Wir hoffen sehr, dass euch das Lesen genauso viel Freude machen wird, wie wir beim Schreiben hatten und haben!
> 
> Vielen Dank an Ma-chan, die dieses Kapitel Beta gelesen hat. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Dunkelheit.  
  
Dunkelheit, brennender Schmerz und Kälte waren das Letzte, woran Tony sich erinnern konnte und das Erste, was er nun, da sein Verstand wieder zu funktionieren begann, als erste Empfindung wahrnahm.  
  
Es fiel ihm schwer die Lider zu öffnen und er war sich sicher, dass keines seiner Gelenke den geforderten Dienst antreten würde und doch hatte dieser erste Atemzug ihm so viel Kraft, so viel Willen beschert, dass die Finsternis in seinem Geist ihn keine Sekunde länger halten konnte.  
  
//Pepper//  
Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, seine Muskeln spannten sich und die Lieder flackerten unnachgiebig.  
  
//Pepper…//  
  
Ein Gedanke, stärker als die Schmerzen, die seinen Leib an die Reglosigkeit fesselten.  
Mit einem Mal riss er die Augen auf, sog die Luft ein, die er so dringend benötigte und durchbrach die Starre, die ihn gefangen hatte.  
Glas, Eis und Wasser zu seinen Füßen, Kabel, die ihn festhielten und Schläuche, die tief unter seine Haut gingen, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten.  
  
Tony erschrak, fühlte sich dem Tode nahe, war jedoch nicht bereit das Unvermeidliche zu akzeptieren.  
Er zerrte an den Fremdkörpern, kippte unbeholfen nach vorn und lehnte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die beschlagene Scheibe, um dem zu entrinnen, was ihn sonst erwarten würde.  
Ein Reißen, Glas splitterte unter seinem Gewicht.  
  
Die Hülle gab nach und der dunkelhaarige Milliardär wurde von den verbleibenden Wassermassen mitgerissen und auf den Boden gespült.  
Hustend, zitternd und vollkommen erschöpft stemmte sich Tony gegen den Boden und drehte sich mit letzter Kraft auf den Rücken.  
  
„Mr. Stark!“  
Irgendjemand sank neben ihm auf die Knie und brüllte ihm seine unbestreitbar aufgekommene Besorgnis geradezu unverschämt laut entgegen.  
„Können Sie mich hören?“  
  
„Kleiner…die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand diese Frage mit einem Nein beantwortet liegt bei etwa 0,15 Prozent…“, keuchte Tony mühsam um Fassung bemüht, während er die Augen schloss und die schmerzenden Glieder ruhen ließ. „…also stell keine ineffizienten Fragen…Sauerstoff ist kostbar...“  
  
Er war froh, dass er nicht allein war, dass jemand, den er kannte bei ihm war und zur Erläuterung dieser höchst unästhetischen Situation beitragen würde.  
  
„Ist es nun doch passiert?“, fragte er schließlich und wandte den Kopf zu dem knienden Jungen um.  
„Hat man mich aufgrund meines herausragenden Intellekts, der ausgezeichneten physischen Konstitution und meines naturgegebenen Charmes letztlich doch geklont??“  
  
Zweifelsohne ein kläglicher Versuch Unwissenheit, Schmerz und Hilflosigkeit der eigenen Person für einen Moment zu überspielen.  
Wie er es doch verabscheute die Zügel aus der Hand zu geben.  
  
„Ich freue mich auch, Sie zu sehen, Mr. Stark“, begrüßte Peter Parker ihn hörbar erleichtert.  
„Und ich fürchte, Sie sind immer noch der einzig wahre Tony Stark, ohne Klone, Androide oder Astralprojektionen. Zumindest vermute ich es.“  
  
Tony hob eine Augenbraue. „Was heißt hier ich fürchte…?“  
  
Man hatte ihn also nicht geklont?  
Gut, eine Möglichkeit weniger auf der beinahe endlos erscheinenden Liste möglicher Schandtaten an seinem gut gehüteten Luxuskörper.  
„Keine Klone also? Die Welt war sowieso noch nicht bereit für so viel Glanz und Gloria…“, scherzte er und versuchte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aufzurichten.  
  
Nur langsam und mit der Hilfe des Jungen gelang es ihm schließlich auf beiden Beinen zu stehen, die sich nicht nur bedenklich schwer anfühlten, sondern aufgrund der plötzlichen Belastung von einem gewissen Taubheitsgefühl heimgesucht wurden.  
  
„Taubheitsgefühl, Zurückbildung der Muskeln aufgrund vollkommener Reglosigkeit begleitet von Gedächtnisschwund und sehr hohem Blutdruck.“, murmelte er geistesabwesend, lehnte die Wasserflasche, die der Junge ihm reichen wollte für diesem Moment ab und zog seine Schlussfolgerungen aus den unumstößlich offenliegenden Tatsachen. „Ok, wie lange war ich biologisch abbaubares Tiefkühlgut?“  
  
Ein kurzer Seitenblick genügte dem dunkelhaarigen Milliardär.  
Peter schien um keinen Tag gealtert.  
Er hatte also dasselbe durchmachen müssen.  
Erst jetzt griff Tony nach dem Wasser und nahm einen Schluck, ließ den jungen Avenger dabei keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen.  
„Du weißt nicht zufällig, was hier gespielt wird?“  
  
Schweigend stützte der Junge ihn weiterhin, schien aus irgendeinem noch unbekannten Grund mit sich selbst zu hadern und schwieg verbissen, bis er schließlich nachgebend seufzte und endlich zu sprechen begann.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Ich bin selbst erst vor zwei Tagen aufgewacht. Aber wenn  
ich mir den Zustand der Häuser ansehe...“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sehen Sie am besten selbst.“  
  
Mit gehobener Augenbraue und mehr als nur einer unguten Vorahnung in der Magengegend ließ sich der dunkelhaarige Exzentriker zu einem relativ großen Loch im Nebenraum führen, durch das er einen ersten Blick auf die Stadt unter sich werfen konnte.  
  
„Dort ist niemand“, sagte Peter leise. „Zumindest nicht dort, wo ich gewesen bin. Ich war nicht überall, aber  ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Gebäude wirklich so verlassen sind, wie sie aussehen.“  
  
Die Stadt zu seinen Füßen sah fürchterlich aus.  
Alles wuchs und gedieh, überlagerte die einst unverkennbaren Anzeichen ihrer hoch entwickelten Zivilisation. Häuser brachen auseinander, Stahlträger gaben nach und Beton bröckelte.  
  
Sie hatten den Krieg also verloren…  
Wer konnte schon sagen, ob die unbekannten Erobere aus der anderen Galaxie die gesamte menschliche Rasse ausgelöscht hatte oder ob es noch einzelne, versprengte Gruppen gab, die ihre Hilfe brauchten?  
  
Unweigerlich dachte Tony an den geliebten Rotschopf und hoffte, dass es Pepper gut ging, dass sie irgendwo Schutz gefunden hatte, selbst wenn diese Möglichkeit beinahe schwindend gering erschien.  
„Sei es, wie es sei…“  
Schnell verwarf der dunkelhaarige Milliardär die Sorge um seine ehemalige Sekretärin und die Vorwürfe, die innerlich an ihm zu zerren begannen. In diesem Augenblick war ein kühler, messerscharfer Verstand überlebensnotwendig.  
  
„Zwei Möglichkeiten.“, begann er berechnend. „Entweder wir bleiben hier und genießen mit Hilfe der Vorräte, die hier zweifelsohne irgendwo rumliegen müssen, ein einigermaßen komfortables Leben oder wir gehen da raus und suchen nach Überlebenden und oder einem anderen, weitaus gewalttätigerem Zeitvertreib…“  
  
Einen Moment lang schwieg Tony und ließ dem Jungen die Wahl, immerhin schien sein Vorhaben nicht einmal in seinen Augen besonders erfolgversprechend.  
Er jedoch hatte sich bereits entschieden.  
  
„Rausgehen oder ein komfortables Leben“, wiederholte Peter Tonys Worte stirnrunzelnd.  
„Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich einfach hier rumsitzen kann, ohne zu wissen, ob noch jemand da ist, oder? Irgendjemand MUSS da sein. Jemand hat die Vorratskammer gefüllt...und es gibt Strom. Strom muss irgendwie erzeugt werden. Ich bezweifle sehr, dass Thanos uns am Leben erhalten hat...“  
  
Dieser außerirdische Schmuckfetischist hatte sie sicher nicht vor einem qualvoll unrühmlichen Ende gerettet. Da hatte Peter ganz recht, doch die Stromversorgung bezogen sie sicher nicht durch das hiesige Netz, wenn die Leitungen in einem ähnlich erbarmungswürdigen Zustand waren, wie der Rest der Stadt.  
  
„Ich enttäusche dich ja nur äußerst ungern Kleiner, aber der Strom kommt mit Sicherheit aus einem Generator, groß und stabil genug selbst das Ende aller uns bekannten Zivilisationen zu überstehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte das Ding noch munter weiter produziert, wenn Thanos uns alle zu intergalaktischem Feinstaub zerrieben hätte.“  
  
Wer aber hatte sie gerettet? Wem war so viel daran gelegen sie, die gefallenen Helden zu schützen, obwohl sie bei ihrer Aufgabe so kläglich versagt hatten?  
Fragen, die Tony nicht beantworten konnte, nicht für den Moment.  
  
„Mr. Stark“, sagte Peter langsam. „Wenn wir in diesen...Maschinen waren und am Leben erhalten wurden, kann es doch sein, dass die Anderen auch eingefroren wurden, oder? Vielleicht sind sie auch irgendwo und werden bald aufwachen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle tot sein sollen. Dr. Banner zum Beispiel...gibt es irgendetwas, das den Hulk töten könnte? Er ist bestimmt irgendwo da draußen und dort werden sicherlich auch andere sein! Wir müssen sie finden.“  
  
Während der Junge seine mitreißende, zweifellos aus Hoffnungslosigkeit und einer Priese nicht zu verantwortendem Optimismus zusammen gefriemelte Rede hielt, sah Tony sich bereits suchend um, speicherte jedes Detail, dass er sah in seinem Langzeitgedächtnis und suchte nach Hinweisen, nach verräterischen Spuren, die man nicht hatte bereinigen können.  
  
Dann jedoch sah er etwas, dass seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: seinen Anzug.  
Ein unmissverständliches Lächeln trat auf die Züge des dunkelhaarigen Milliardärs.  
Damit waren sie definitiv wieder im Spiel.  
  
Warum er vollkommen unbeschädigt war spielte nun, da sie sich gleich wieder auf das Schlachtfeld ihrer Heimat begeben würden eine eher sekundäre Rolle.  
„Dann schmeiß dich mal in Schale Kleiner. Wer auch immer uns da draußen erwartet...ein zweites Mal werden wir sicherlich keine Samthandschuhe anlegen...“  
  
„Und da hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, mal coolere Stunts als Sie draufzuhaben...aber gut.“  
  
Tonys Schmunzeln wurde breiter. „Vielleicht in 100 Jahren Kleiner.“  
  
Er fühlte sich furchtbar und konnte die Glieder nur mühsam bewegen und doch hatte Peter es geschafft ihn zu motivieren und ihm den Antrieb zu verschaffen, den er gebraucht hatte, um sein altes, selbstbewusstes, wenngleich auch etwas zu lebenslustiges Ego wiederzufinden.  
Ohne lange zu zögern griff auch Peter nach dem Ende seines Pullovers und zog daran, um an den darunter liegenden Anzug heranzukommen.  
  
„Das ist jetzt bestimmt so out, wie Captain Rogers Anzug in unserer Zeit“, murmelte er. „Kleiner….rot-blau war noch nie in, egal wie man es dreht und wendet.“, lachte Tony und klopfte dem anderen tröstend auf die Schulter, ehe er an ihm vorbei ging, um sein größtes Meisterwerk aus der Nähe zu betrachten. „Versuchs doch mal mit etwas mehr Gold…das zieht immer.“  
  
Schnell und wissend wanderten die Finger des ehemaligen Erfinders über die Rüstung und kontrollierten jede Schalteinheit, jedes Gelenk, jede Schraube, ob sie nun innen, oder außen sitzen mochte.  
  
„Ich nehme an, Sie werden mich finden?“  
  
Die Frage des Jüngeren ließ Tony kurz noch einmal aufblicken, doch Peter war bereits verschwunden.  
Sekunden des Schweigens, gepaart mit einem beinahe vorwurfsvollen Blick.  
Sollte er ihm von dem Sender erzählen, dem er ihn in einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit untergejubelt hatte??  
Letztlich zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
Sicherlich würde sich eine passende Gelegenheit ergeben, früher oder später…oder ganz viel später.  
  
„Vielleicht wenn wir das nächste Mal in einem übergroßen Wassertank aufwachen…“  
Schnell bemerkte der dunkelhaarige Milliardär, dass dieser Anzug nicht die ausgereifte Technik seines letzten Anzuges besaß.  
  
Zweifelsohne ein Vorgängermodel und unumstößlich die Handschrift eines wahren Genies.  
Seine eigene.  
  
*********  
  
Er beobachtete ihn, sah sich schlussfolgernd jeden Schritt an, den der Junge tat.  
Er musste vorsichtig sein, dessen war er sich bewusst, immerhin hatte er seit Jahren keine Menschen mehr gesehen.Vielleicht war dies eine Falle, ein letzter Versuch die noch übrig gebliebenen Menschen mit aller Macht zusammenzutreiben, um sie letztlich zu vernichten.  
  
Thanos hatte es nicht auf die Bewohner des Planeten abgesehen.  
Er hatte sie nicht einmal als unwillige Arbeiter für seine Zwecke gebrauchen wollen.  
Lediglich die Rohstoffe der Erde waren sein Ziel.  
  
Zeige- und Mittelfinger legten sich auf die eigene Schläfe, während die Augen sich beinahe von selbst schlossen.  
Er war ein Mensch, kein Zweifel.  
So schnell er konnte lief er los, steuerte auf den Jungen zu und packte ihn am Handgelenk, zog ihn mit sich und redete auf ihn ein.  
  
„Was zum...?“  
Er musste ihm folgen, wenn er denn überleben wollte.  
Schüsse fielen, Gestein splitterte um sie herum und der Staub erschwerte die Sicht.  
Dennoch fand er den Weg und zerrte den Jungen hinter sich her, direkt in einen verlassenen U-Bahn Schacht, einige Treppenstufen hinab bis in den liegengebliebenen Zug, dessen Eisenummantelung ihnen für den Moment etwas Schutz bieten sollte.  
  
„Das, mein Freund…waren Drohnen…“, erklärte er etwas atemlos, lehnte sich an das kühle Metall und sah den jungen Avenger mit hellblauen Augen wohlwollend an.  
  
Beinahe kindlich unbedarftes Erstaunen erfüllte Peters Verstand, eine Flut von hellen Farben, Ausdruck des Staunens, der Erleichterung, die sich wie erwartet schnell in ein mattes Grau färbten, als der Puls sich zu normalisieren begann und die Vernunft in den jugendlichen Geist des Avengers zurückkehrte.  
  
„Drohnen?“, fragte der Junge verdutzt. „Im Ernst, Drohnen? Dann…Danke, dass du... Sie mir geholfen haben.“  
  
Peter musterte ihn misstrauisch und schien sich nicht so leicht von seinem freundlichen Lächeln täuschen zu lassen, doch diese Gedanken waren in einer unsicheren Zeit wie dieser vollkommen legitim und noch lange kein Grund ihm dieses Misstrauen in irgendeiner Form nachzutragen.  
  
„Wer... sind Sie überhaupt?“, fragte Peter schließlich neugierig. „Und was machen Sie hier?“  
  
„Ich denke in Anbetracht der Lage können wir die Formalitäten bei Seite lassen“, begann er freundlich lächelnd und reichte Peter die rechte Hand. „Mein Name ist Charles Xavier.“  
  
//Und ich suche wie du nach den Überlebenden dieser Stadt, Peter.//  
Charles hatte sich in den Geist des Jungen geschlichen, um all die Informationen vor anderen zu wahren, die sie möglicherweise beobachten konnten. //Hab keine Angst. Ich bin ein Telepath. Ich kann Gedanken lesen und ich bitte dir mir zu vertrauen, wenn du erfahren willst, wie du in den Eis-Tank gekommen bist und diese Katastrophe überlebt hast.//  
  
Endlich gab Charles die Hand des Jungen wieder frei und richtete sich auf. Nichts war zu sehen und die lauten Schüssen waren längst einer beinahe bedrückenden Stille gewichen.  
  
„Sind Sie...“, begann Peter ungläubig.“…ich meine, bist du...“  
  
//Du hast eine Menge Fragen Peter und ich werde sie dir alle geduldig beantworten, doch ich bitte dich vorher sie mir in Gedanken zu stellen.//  
  
Ein weit entferntes Beben verriet, dass sie weder allein, noch außer Gefahr waren.  
Die Drohne hatte sicherlich das auf sie gehetzt, was die menschliche Rasse in nicht einmal 3 Wochen beinahe ausgerottet hatte.  
  
//Folge mir. An der Oberfläche ist es nicht sicher. Wir werden uns unterirdisch fortbewegen.//  
Den Mund hatte Peter gehorsam geschlossen, die Fragen jedoch schienen nicht versiegen zu wollen.  
  
//Bist du DER Charles Xavier? So wie in Professor X?//  
  
Charles erlaubte sich ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln. //Ich bin nicht genau dieser Charles. Ich, mein Körper und mein Geist stammen aus eurer Vergangenheit. Dennoch denke ich, dass ich wohl das frühere Ich deines Professor X bin.//  
  
So viele Frage, solch ein belebter, neugieriger Geist war nach all der Zeit, die Charles in dieser endlosen Betonwüste aus Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit verbracht hatte wahrlich tröstend, weswegen der dunkelhaarige Mutant nur all zu gern die Flut aus Empfindungen und Gedanken auf sich einströmen ließ und beharrlich schwieg.  
  
Auch die Sorge um den verlorenen Verbündeten konnte Peter nicht lange vor ihm verbergen, ebenso wenig, wie die Gedanken über mannigfaltige Eigenheiten des wohl bekanntesten Avengers ihrer Zeit.  
  
//Deine Sorge um Mr. Stark ehrt dich Peter, doch sie ist unbegründet. //, flüsterte Charles in Gedanken, ohne innezuhalten, oder sich nach dem Jüngeren umzusehen. //Selbst wenn die dichte Panzerung seines Anzuges die Gedanken des anderen vor mir verborgen hält, kann ich doch seine Existenz spüren. Es geht ihm gut.//  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken erreichten sie einen verlassenen Tunnel, eine Art Belüftungssystem, welches sie noch tiefer in das zerstörte Herz der Stadt führen würde.  
Kurz hielt Charles inne, lauschte gespannt. Er konnte die Drohnen nicht wahrnehmen, immerhin besaßen sie kein höheres Selbst, kein Denken, welches sie dem Telepathen sichtbar machen würde.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war auch er machtlos, beinahe blind und die ihn umgebende Stille zerrte an seinem Inneren.  
Einzig der aufgeweckte Geist des Jungen hielt ihn jetzt bei klarem Verstand.  
  
//Wo gehen wir hin?//, fragte Peter.  
  
//Ich werde dich aus der Stadt führen. Hier ist es nicht sicher.//  
  
//Und außerhalb der Stadt ist es sicherer? Wo genau gehen wir hin? Bist du alleine? Oder gibt es auch andere Überlebende?//  
  
Gerade als Charles dem Jüngeren auf all die unzähligen Fragen hatte antworten wollen, vernahm er hinter ihnen herabfallende Gestein und fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er in die Dunkelheit des Ganges, doch noch bevor er auch nur den Gedanken an Flucht fassen konnte, zog Peter ihn bereits mit sich.  
//Die Dinger sind wirklich überall, was? Wem gehören die eigentlich? Wer steuert die? Und warum sind sie darauf programmiert, uns umzubringen?//  
  
Anstatt zu antworten verlor sich der Telepath in einer erstaunten Tatsachenfeststellung. //Deine Reaktionen sind außergewöhnlich schnell.//  
  
Nun selbst von der Neugier gepackt betrachtete Charles den jungen Avenger und musterte ihn, suchte bereits unbewusst in dessen Gedanken nach der Ursache seiner beschleunigten Reaktionszeit und fand hinter schmerzlichen Erinnerungen der Einsamkeit und einer beinahe gefährlichen Dosis an Neugier die ersehnte Lösung seiner unausgesprochenen Frage.  
//Deine Mutation ist wirklich beeindruckend Peter.//  
  
//Mutation...?//  
  
Mit leuchtenden Augen funkelte Charles den anderen an und musste an sich halten, um die kostbare Zeit nicht damit zu vergeuden den Jungen mit hochwissenschaftlichen Theorien und Problemen zu konfrontieren. Erst jetzt besann der Ältere sich auf die anfänglich gestellten Fragen und räusperte sich verlegen.  
  
//Entschuldige meine plötzliche Neugier//, begann er und erhob sich, um den Weg fortzusetzen. //Wir wissen nicht viel über diese Drohnen oder ihren Schöpfer. Wir wissen nur, dass Thanos die Menschen nicht duldet, da er nicht vorhat sie als billige Arbeiter oder Sklaven zu missbrauchen. Er will die Vernichtung der gesamten Menschheit, um die Gefahr eines Aufstandes auszuschließen und die Rohstoffe des Planeten für sich allein beanspruchen zu können.//  
  
Charles bemerkte die Vorwürfe, die in Peter aufflammten.  
Natürlich, jetzt mochte er sie noch unter Kontrolle halten können, da ihr Leben in Gefahr schien, doch nach und nach würde er mit der schmerzlichen Wahrheit konfrontiert werden, selbst wenn er dies nicht wollte.  
Der dunkelhaarige Mutant drohte in den eigenen Gedanken zu versinken und die Trauer des Jungen zu der eigenen zu machen, doch bevor die Melancholie nach ihm greifen konnte ließ ihn ein neuerliches Geräusch inne halten. Ein Stein hatte sich aus der porösen Decke gelöst und war hinab gefallen.  
  
*********  
  
„Hey Professor, hätten sie vielleicht die Freundlichkeit mir meinen verlorengegangenen Lieblingswandkrabbler auszuhändigen? Ich bin recht eigen was das Abhandenkommen potentieller Mitarbeiter angeht, noch dazu wenn es sich um einen der Wenigen handelt, der diese ganze Welteroberungsdingens überlebt hat.“  
  
Tony war dem Signal des Senders gefolgt, den er vorsichtshalber und weitestgehend unbemerkt an Peters Anzug angebracht hatte und schwebte nun kurz unterhalb des selbst verursachen Loches, betrachtete die Anzeige im Inneren seines Helmes noch immer etwas ungläubig.  
  
Charles Xavier? Wie konnte er hier sein?  
Hatte Thanos womöglich nicht nur die Erde zerstört, sondern auch die existierende Raum-Zeit-Achse durcheinander gebracht?  
  
Langsam verringerte Tony den Schub des Anzuges, bis er mit einem metallischen Geräusch auf dem unebenen Boden landete. „Und was dich angeht Kleiner…kaum lasse ich dich ein paar Minuten alleine und schon verschwindest du klamm heimlich mit einem tot geglaubten Oxford Professor, der nebenbei bemerkt noch einen ernstzunehmende Vorliebe für hoffnungslose Sturköpfe zu haben scheint, in die unendlichen Tiefen des New Yorker Untergrundes??“  
  
„Mr. Stark!“, rief der Junge erfreut. „Wie ich sehe, funktionieren Ihre Sender immer noch hervorragend. Also verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie sich so aufregen, Sie hätten mich doch so oder so wiedergefunden, egal, ob ich mit Professor X, einer Drohne oder Thanos höchstpersönlich mitgegangen wäre.“  
  
„Sender?“, fragte Tony, spielte den Unwissenden, während er auf den jungen Avenger zu schlenderte und den Helm seines Anzuges öffnete, um Peter nichtsahnend anzublicken. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst.“  
  
Es war eine sarkastisch betonte Lüge.  
Er wusste es, Peter wusste es sicherlich auch und Professor X-tra originell wusste so gesehen tendenziell sowieso alles.  
  
„Charles meint, dass er einen Weg aus der Stadt kennt.“, unterbrach Peter Tonys messerscharf sarkastische Schlussfolgerungen „Hier sind offenbar überall Drohnen unterwegs, die darauf programmiert sind, uns umzubringen.“ Er sah Tony fragend an. „Jarvis hat nicht zufälligerweise Zugriff auf ihr System, oder?“  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Exzentriker lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Wenn du von dem fliegenden Altmetall sprichst, das dort draußen in Scharen schlecht geflogene Luftmanöver dreht, dann, mein lieber Mitstreiter muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Man kann sie nicht umprogrammieren.“  
  
Eine erschreckende Feststellung, die auch Tony schmerzlich hatte machen müssen. Wer auch immer diese Technologie ausgeklügelt hatte, der wusste sicherlich was er tat.  
Mehr oder weniger.  
„Diese Dinger scheinen sich immer wieder umzuprogrammieren, bevor Jarves ihre Firewall durchbrochen hat…fast so…als wären sie eine Art Organismus…“  
  
Peter runzelte die Stirn.  „Jarvis schafft es also nicht, sie umzuprogrammieren... Ich würde wirklich zu gerne wissen, wer sie erschaffen hat. Bisher war nur Dr. Banner in der Lage, Ihr System zu...“  
  
„Wir sollten jetzt gehen…“, unterbrach Charles den anderen Avenger und sah sich beunruhigt um.  
„Hier unten ist noch etwas anders…“  
  
Tony dachte nicht daran jetzt reiß aus zu nehmen. „Geht ihr schon mal vor. Ich werde dem da, was immer auch gleich im diese Ecke biegt, erst einmal gehörig die Chemiker-Fachzeitschrift lesen, bevor ich nachkomme. Weglaufen liegt mir nicht so…“, antwortete er und wandte sich um, begab sich unerschrocken in Kampfposition.  
  
„Nein.“, protestierte Charles lautstark. „Mr. Stark, Sie sind zu wichtig für das Fortbestehen der menschlichen Rasse. Die Zeit zum Kämpfen wird kommen, die Zeit der Rache werden Sie haben, doch sie ist nicht jetzt!“  
  
Tony fühlte sich ertappt.  
Selbst jetzt, als er seine Rüstung doch geschlossen hatte, schien dieser Möchtegern-Professor noch immer ganz genau zu wissen, was in ihm vorging und welche Überlegungen sein Handeln bestimmten.  
Längst hatte er die Wut in seinem Inneren erkannt, die Vorwürfe, die er an sich selbst richtete, weil er einmal mehr zugelassen hatte, dass Menschen zu Schaden kamen, die er liebte.  
  
Er wartete so verzweifelt auf die Chance es wieder gutzumachen, doch so sehr er auch kämpfen wollte, musste er dennoch zugeben, dass dies nicht der richtige Augenblick dazu war.  
  
„Wie sie meinen Prof. Sie sind der studierte Gedankenverdreher.“  
  
Eine kleine Beleidigung, sicher und doch hatte er sich somit dem Willen des anderen untergeordnet.  
Mit weniger Handgriffen deaktivierte Tony seinen Anzug und ließ das Exoskelett auf handliche Koffergröße zusammenschrumpfen, bevor er sich das Stück hochmoderne Technik auf den Rücken schnallte und den Anderen hinterherlief.


	2. Mark II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für das Kudo und an Ma-chan fürs Betalesen!!!

Die U-Bahn-Tunnel waren verlassen und voller Trümmer. Im Halbdunkeln war es schwierig, sich dort hindurchzubewegen und Peter blieb regelmäßig stehen um sich davon zu vergewissern, dass Mr. Stark und Charles ihm immer noch folgten. Letztendlich entdeckte er allerdings endlich das Ende des Tunnels und sprang leichtfüßig aus dem U-Bahn-Schacht direkt auf ein stehengebliebenes Auto. Dort verharrte er, um sich umzusehen.   
  
Sie waren in einem Vorort New Yorks gelandet.  
Verlassene Autos, zerstörte Einfamilienhäuser, zugewachsene Vorgärten, brüchige Straßen. Auch hier war von der einstigen Zivilisation nicht mehr viel zu sehen.   
Er drehte sich um und warf einen Blick zurück auf die Skyline von New York. Es war sein Zuhause gewesen, er hatte jede Straße gekannt, jedes Gebäude, jeden Aussichtspunkt. Er war dort zur Schule gegangen, hatte Freunde gefunden und war der Teil eines einzigartigen Teams geworden.  
  
Dass all das wirklich verloren war...  
Dass sie all diese Menschen im Stich gelassen hatten...  
Er wollte sich nicht einmal ausmalen, was mit Tante May geschehen war.   
  
Mit Harry.   
  
Mit Gwen...  
  
Er ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust und atmete tief durch. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.  
//Ich glaube, ich habe es geschafft//, sendete er stattdessen an Charles. Bevor er allerdings noch etwas hätte hinzufügen können, durchbrach ein eindeutiges Geräusch die Stille.  
Motoren.  
  
Instinktiv sprang er in die Dunkelheit des U-Bahn-Tunnels zurück und versteckte sich hinter einen heruntergestürzten Felsen. Vorsichtig lugte er dahinter hervor und beobachtete einen schwarzen Jeep dabei, wie er wenige Meter von seinem Versteck entfernt zum Stillstand kam. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und eine junge, rothaarige Frau schlüpfte aus dem Inneren des Wagens heraus.  
  
Peter starrte sie für mehrere Augenblicke ungläubig an, als sie sich auch schon in seine Richtung umwandte und milde lächelte. „Du kannst ruhig rauskommen. Charles wird dir sicher bestätigen, dass ich auf eurer Seite bin.“  
  
Peter zögerte, doch als er von dem Telepathen keine Einwände hörte, trat er vorsichtig hinter seinem Versteck hervor. Sobald sie ihn sah, wurde ihr Lächeln zu einem Grinsen. „Bitte sag mir, dass du vor Stark aufgewacht bist und ein Foto von ihm gemacht hast, als er aufgewacht ist.“  
Okay, jetzt war er überzeugt: sie war es wirklich.  
  
„Tut mir sehr Leid, Natasha“, entgegnete er nun ebenfalls grinsend. „Aber ich hatte keine Kamera dabei.“  
  
„Wozu denn auch?“, ertönte hinter ihm Mr. Starks Stimme. Peter drehte sich um und sah ihn aus dem Tunnel herausschlendern, Charles nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm. „Ich würde selbst mit Sabber am Mund und einer rot-weiß-blau gestreiften Captain America Unterhose das begehrenswerteste Genie des 21. Jahrhunderts sein, meine Eigenschaften als Milliardär, Playboy, Wohltäter und Philanthrop einmal bei Seite gelassen.“  
  
Er trat an Peter vorbei und fixierte Natasha. „Aber es freut mich doch zu hören, dass Sie Ihren zugegebenermaßen recht schrägen, russischen Humor nicht gänzlich eingebüßt haben, Miss Romanoff.“ Mr. Stark blieb stehen und schmunzelte überlegen. „Und da sagt man immer, junges Gemüse würde nach dem Auftauen all seinen Biss verlieren.“  
  
Autsch. Das ging definitiv unter die Gürtellinie. Doch anstatt ihre Waffe zu ziehen, stemmte Natasha nur ihre Hände in die Hüfte und ließ ihren Blick in aller Ruhe über seinen Körper wandern. „Gemüse“, konterte sie, „kann durch gute Würze immer noch appetitlich werden. Doch trockenes Fleisch bleibt selbst dann nichts weiter als trockenes Fleisch.“  
  
„Fleisch, das sie bis vor wenigen Sekunden nur zu gern beim Aufwachen beobachtet hätten, nicht wahr, Miss Romanoff?“  
  
Peter unterdrückte ein Lachen und drehte sich zu Charles um, der sich neben ihn gestellt hatte und äußerst amüsiert schien. „Hatten die Beiden in deiner Zeit etwas miteinander?“, flüsterte er.  
  
„Tja, das ist die große Frage, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete er. „Aber falls sie etwas miteinander hatten, dann bevor ich zu ihnen gestoßen bin.“  
  
Ehe sie das weiter hätten ausführen können, trat Natasha zu ihnen und wandte sich direkt an den Telepathen. „Gut, dich zu sehen. Es war leichtsinnig, von dir...“   
  
Peter hörte den Rest nicht mehr, weil er stattdessen Mr. Stark beobachtete, der sich in den Arm kniff und so etwas wie „Trocken... bestimmt nicht so trocken wie ihr Humor“ murmelte, ehe er sich abwandte und Richtung Auto davonschlenderte. „Von wegen junges Gemüse! Hier leidet einer eindeutig an Gefrierbrand!“, sagte er dabei etwas zu laut.  
  
Natasha verdrehte die Augen und sprach wieder mit Charles: „Während du unterwegs warst, hat Magneto sich bei uns gemeldet. Und nein, du musst gar nicht erst nach ihm suchen, er ist sofort wieder verschwunden.“   
  
Das ließ Peter aufhorchen. Magneto? DER Magneto? In seiner Zeit war er ein verbitterter, alter Mann gewesen, der die Menschheit hatte vernichten wollen und dem sie sich vor Thanos oft hatten in den Weg stellen müssen.   
Doch auch der Professor X seiner Zeit war alt gewesen und nicht wie dieser Charles. Nicht so jung, nicht mit Haaren auf dem Kopf.   
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch Magneto anders sein würde, als er erwartete.  
  
„Er meinte, dass Thanos in letzter Zeit auffallend viel Metall in seine Lagern liefern lässt. Es sieht so aus, als würde er etwas ganz besonders großes anfertigen lassen.   
Magneto denkt, dass er es sich etwas genauer ansehen wird und sich wieder bei uns meldet, sobald er genaueres herausgefunden hat. Seine Abschiedsworte lauteten, ich zitiere: 'Lasst euch nicht umbringen, das wäre reinste Verschwendung'.“ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Manchmal würde ich ihm zu gerne eine reinhauen.“  
  
„Verdammt, Erik“, flüsterte Charles. Ohne ihnen ein einziges Wort der Erklärung zu liefern, schloss er seine Augen und führte seine Hand an seine Schläfe. Was zum...?  
  
„Komm“, sagte Natasha. „Er braucht seine Konzentration.“  
  
Gemeinsam schlossen sie sich Tony an, der in der Begutachtung des Jeeps versunken war und dessen Gesicht äußerst unbeeindruckt wirkte.   
„Nicht jeder kann einen Ferrari fahren“, kommentierte Natasha das. „Außerdem ist ein Jeep dort draußen um einiges praktischer als einer Ihrer alles geliebten Sportwagen. Aber wenn der Wagen Sie stört, können Sie sich gerne in einen Ihrer Anzüge schwingen. Dann kann ich mich wenigstens in aller Ruhe mit Peter unterhalten.“  
  
Dieser hob eilig abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, haltet mich da raus!“  
  
Natasha hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber ausnahmsweise nichts. Dafür warf sie Charles einen Blick zu. „Ich hoffe, er kommt schnell wieder zurück. Ich will hier nicht zu lange bleiben. Die Gegend gefällt mir nicht.“  
  
„Keine Eile, Agent Romanoff“, bemerkte Tony, während er in den Wagen glitt. „Jarvis' Berechnungen zu Folge haben wir noch 45 Sekunden Zeit, bevor das Geschwader Killerdrohnen in Sichtweite ist und zur vollkommenen Vernichtung unsereins ausholt.“  
Er lehnte sich in aller Ruhe in seinem Sitz zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Dein Einsatz, Kleiner.“  
  
Natasha sprang eilig auf den Fahrersitz und startete den Wagen. „45 Sekunden? Verdammt, Stark,   
das hätten Sie wirklich eher sagen können!“  
  
Peter konnte ihr nur Recht geben, doch momentan galt es, einen gewissen Telepathen das Leben zu retten. Mit einer lässigen Armbewegung schickte er einen Spinnfaden los, der sich sofort um den Mann schlang und mit dem er ihn eilig zu sich zog.  
  
„Sorry, Professor“, entschuldigte sich Peter bei ihm, während er ihn eilig auf die Rückbank schubste. „Aber wir müssen hier weg.“  
  
Er sprang selbst in den Wagen und schon trat Natasha aufs Gas und düste davon. Dabei warf sie einen Blick auf den Rückspiegel. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie wirklich so gelassen sind, wie Sie vorgeben zu sein und einen guten Plan haben, Stark.“  
  
Peter drehte sich um, damit er ihrem Blick folgen konnte und wünschte sich beinahe, er hätte es nicht getan.. „Fuck.“  
Der ganze Himmel schien von Drohnen bedeckt zu sein. Und sie alle flogen auf sie zu.  
  
Mr. Stark schien sich jedoch nicht einmal davon aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen: „Haben Sie mich denn jemals planlos erlebt, Agent Romanoff? Was würden Sie nur ohne mich tun?“  
  
„Oh, mir fallen einige Dinge ein, die ich ohne Sie tun würde“, knurrte sie, als der ehemalige Multimilliardär bereits mit seiner Ausführung begann:   
„Wir brauchen nichts weiter als eine kurzzeitig breitbandige, elektromagnetische Strahlung, die bei einem einmaligen, hochenergetischen Ausgleichsvorgang abgeben wird und in der Lage ist, ein energetisch hoch angeregtes System unter Aussendung eines Impulses in den Grundzustand abklingen zu lassen.   
Durch die Wechselwirkung der niederfrequenten, elektromagnetischen Strahlungsanteile mit freien Ladungsträgern, die zum Beispiel in Metallen und oder Halbleitern vorkommen, werden dort starke, kurzzeitig schwankende Ströme induziert, was bei nicht oder unzureichend abgeschirmten elektrischen Geräten zu Fehlfunktionen bis hin zum Totalausfall oder sogar zur Zerstörung einzelner elektronischer Bauteile führen kann.“  
  
„Mr. Stark, das halte ich für keine gute Idee...“, ergriff Charles das Wort, wurde allerdings von Natasha unterbrochen: „Sie wollen also einen starken, elektrischen Impuls erschaffen, der diese Dinger flachlegt? Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen? In New York hätten wir Ihnen vielleicht eine Energiequelle beschaffen können, aber hier? Nie und nimmer.“  
  
Besonders weil diese Lösung sie unter Umständen alle umbringen könnte, wenn ihnen auch nur ein Fehler unterlief. Um die allgemeine Moral jedoch nicht noch mehr zu senken, behielt Peter das für sich und sagte stattdessen: „Es könnte funktionieren...“ Er nickte entschlossen und begann breit zu grinsen. „Dann mal los, Mr. Stark! Zeigen Sie diesen Blechmaschinen, was Sie draufhaben!“  
  
„Endlich mal jemand, der meine Sprache spricht!“, beglückwünschte dieser ihn sofort. „Deine Einstellung ist äußerst löblich, Kleiner. Hier...“ Er warf ihm einen Teil seiner Rüstung zu und machte sich selbst über ein anderes, identisches Teil her. „Isoliere die Magnetspule und versuch, uns dabei nicht vorzeitig in die Luft zu jagen.“  
  
„Mr. Stark, glauben Sie wirklich, dass dies eine gute Idee ist?“, mischte sich Charles in das Gespräch ein.  
  
„Sie etwa nicht?“  
  
„Nun, wenn Sie mich so fragen... nein.“ Er schien kurz seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn seine nächsten Worte lauteten: „Sind Sie... sich wirklich sicher?“  
  
„Absolut.“  
  
„Und Sie sind sich der Konsequenzen bewusst?“  
  
„Vollkommen.“  
  
Peter sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Telepath nickte. „Dann viel Glück.“  
  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das bedeutete, dass es wirklich funktionieren würde. Er war gerade dabei, die letzte Magnetspule zu isolieren, als Mr. Stark sich zu ihm umwandte: „Bereit, Kleiner? Auf mein Kommando schmeißen wir die Dinger aus dem Fenster.“  
  
„Ich bin bereit, wenn Sie es sind“, entgegnete er und positionierte sich am Fenster.   
  
Eins.  
  
Zwei.   
  
Drei.  
  
Gleichzeitig ließen sie die Stücke fallen, die kurz über den Boden schliffen und dann liegen blieben. Doch damit war es nicht getan. Peter fing die Schusswaffe auf, die sein Mentor ihm zuwarf und lehnte sich damit aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Erst schießen, wenn dieses fliegende Altmetall...“  
  
„...direkt darüber ist“, beendete er Mr. Starks Satz. „Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe.“  
  
„Wehe, du schießt daneben oder zu spät!“, ermahnte ihn Natasha und wich einem Metallteil aus, das mitten auf der Fahrbahn lag.   
  
Peter verlor dadurch fast das Gleichgewicht und musste sich am Rahmen abstützen, um nicht aus dem Wagen zu purzeln. „Dann mach du keine plötzlichen Bewegungen!“, beschwerte er sich und nahm das Ziel wieder auf. Er atmete tief durch und für einen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen. Er sah die Drohnen, die unaufhaltsam näher kamen, er sah ihre Schüsse, die um sie herum in den Boden einschlugen, er sah die Steine und den Staub, die dadurch aufgewirbelt wurden und vor allen Dingen sah er sein Ziel.  
Bei seinem nächsten Atemzug schoss er und begann zu grinsen, als er traf. Sein Grinsen verschwand allerdings, als ihm klar wurde, was das eigentlich bedeutete. Wurde eine Spannung von einer weiteren Energie getroffen, entlud sich der elektrische Impuls, den Mr. Stark prophezeit hatte. Und in diesem Fall wurde er von einer gewaltigen Druckwelle begleitet.   
  
Erschrocken hielt er sich an der Tür fest und wäre fast fortgerissen worden, hätte ihn nicht in letzter Sekunde jemand zurückgezogen. Durch den Schwung feil er auf den Rücken und landete direkt im Schoß seines Retters: Charles. Wer sonst. Doch Peter war froh über die zusätzliche Stütze, da Natasha große Probleme hatte, die Kontrolle über den Wagen zu behalten. Peter konnte es ihr nachempfinden, er hätte nun ungern mit ihr getauscht.  
  
Der Einzige, der sich nicht im mindesten an der gegenwärtigen Situation störte, war Mr. Stark: „Sieh sich das einer an“, kommentierte er Peters momentane Position. „Kaum hat er den Tag gerettet, glaubt er schon, sich auf seinen mikroskopisch kleinen Lorbeeren ausruhen zu können.“ Er betrachtete ihn kurz, ehe er den Kopf wieder abwandte und hinzufügte: „In Anbetracht der Umstände und der gut kalkulierten Fügung des Schicksals wäre wohl ein Lob an dich angebracht. Professor, loben Sie den Jungen.“  
  
Während Charles und Peter ihn verdutzt anstarrten, drehte der Mann sich wieder um und nahm den mittleren Gurt des Rücksitzes, um ihn anzuschnallen. „Wenn du nicht wie deine Artgenossen an der Windschutzscheibe enden willst, Kleiner, dann solltest du dich jetzt gut festhalten.“  
Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, wurde das Fahrzeug bereits von einer zweiten Druckwelle erfasst, beschleunigte kurz und kam dann je zum Stillstand kam.   
  
„Und da sind die Schattenseiten ihres Plans, Mr. Stark“, kommentierte Charles und Peter konnte ihm nur recht geben. Der elektromagnetische Impuls hatte nicht nur die Drohnen außer Kraft gesetzt, sondern jegliche Elektronik in der näheren Umgebung. Von nun an würden sie zu Fuß weitergehen müssen.  
  
Als Natasha auf Russisch zu fluchen begann, schnallte Peter sich gut gelaunt ab und schlüpfte aus dem Wagen. „Danke für die Hilfe, Charles!“, sagte er, eher er sich umsah. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, waren sie momentan allein, doch das konnte nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Der Impuls war stark gewesen. Irgendjemand – oder irgendetwas – musste sie bemerkt haben und es würde sicherlich nicht lange dauern, bis sie wieder umzingelt waren.   
  
„Gehen wir!“, rief Natasha, die ihre Waffe nachlud und sie dann Charles zuwarf. „Ich will nicht mehr hier draußen sein, wenn es Nacht wird.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte Peter mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.  
  
„Ganz einfach“, sagte sie und begann, vorauszugehen. „Nachts kommen die Monster raus.“  
  
Die Monster? Peter warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf New York. Dabei fiel ihm ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude auf. Neugier brachte ihn dazu, näher heranzutreten. Es war eines dieser Holzhäuser, die bei dem erstbesten Tornado davon geweht werden würde. Einige Bretter waren bereits verrottet, doch im allgemeinen waren sie in einem guten Zustand. Wären da nicht die Spuren gewesen. Tiefe, eindeutige Kratzspuren, wie von einem Löwen. Nur dass nicht einmal ein Löwe so große Pranken haben konnte.  
  
Schluckend wandte er sich ab und eilte den Anderen hinterher. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was für Monster Natasha meinte.  
Trotzdem ahnte bereits ein Teil in ihm, dass das nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war.  
  
********************  
  
Fünf Monate.   
  
Er war nun bereits seit fünf Monaten in dieser zerstören Welt, die Charles so unbedingt retten wollte und es gab immer noch kein Anzeichen darauf, dass sie sie allzu bald wieder verlassen würden. Er war mitgekommen, weil dieser naive, selbstlose, selbstzerstörerische Telepath ansonsten allein gegangen wäre und das hatte er nicht zulassen können. Warum konnte er sich auch nicht einmal heraushalten? Warum konnte er nicht einsehen, dass er nicht dazu verpflichtet war, jeden verdammten Menschen zu retten? Warum hatte er sich nicht auf ihre Welt, ihre Zeit beschränken können?  
  
Ganz einfach, weil er Charles Francis Xavier war.   
  
Deshalb gab es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, ihn vor seiner eigenen Dummheit zu retten: Er musste diesen Konflikt beenden, bevor er noch mehr außer Kontrolle geraten konnte und er musste dafür sorgen, dass Charles in diesem Moment so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt war.   
  
Erik Lehnsherr stand im Konferenzzelt seines Lagers und starrte die Karte an, die den Grundriss des nächstgelegenen Chitaurihauptquartiers zeigte. Von draußen drangen die Stimmen der Anderen herein, Mutanten und Menschen, die allesamt bereit waren, bis zum bitteren Ende zu kämpfen. Ihr wichtigstes Attribut war allerdings, dass keiner von ihnen S.H.I.E.L.D. über den Weg traute. Charles mochte sich mit ihnen verbündet haben, er selbst beschränkte sich darauf, so selten wie möglich mit ihnen zu kommunizieren.  
  
Ihm war selbst nicht ganz klar, was ihn eigentlich an diesen Leuten störte. Dass sie eine geheime Organisation zur Staatssicherheit waren, die momentan ganz zufällig die Einzigen waren, die sich den Chitauri in den Weg stellen konnten? Dass sie den Krieg, der vor knapp 30 Jahren beinahe alles auf dieser Welt ausgelöscht hatte, unbeschadet überstanden hatten, obwohl sie die Ersten hätten sein müssen, die von Thanos' Armee zermalmt würden? Oder war es einfach sein Instinkt, der ihn warnte?  
  
//Erik!//  
  
Charles. Natürlich. Inzwischen musste er erfahren haben, dass Erik vorhatte, in Thanos' Festung einzudringen. Er hatte sich bereits gefragt, wann die Moralpredigt kommen würde.  
  
//Erik... das ist Wahnsinn//, fuhr sein Freund fort, als er ihm nicht antwortete. //Es gibt andere Mittel und Wege, Thanos' Pläne zu offenbaren. Lass uns darüber reden... lass mich wenigstens mit dir gehen...//  
  
//Ich bin nicht alleine//, entgegnete er und übermittelte ihm die Bilder seiner Begleiter. Charles' offensichtliche Sorge ihm gegenüber ignorierte er. Er durfte sich nicht von Sentimentalitäten beeinflussen lassen. Deshalb hatte er auch bei seinen nächsten Worten kein schlechtes Gewissen, selbst wenn er wusste, dass er ihn damit verletzen würde: //Ich brauche dich nicht!//  
Er versuchte, soviel Überzeugung wie möglich hinter diese Worte zu legen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass etwas von seiner eigenen Sorge durchsickerte, die er einzig und allein für den Oxfordabgänger reserviert zu haben schien. //Also. Halt. Dich. Da. Raus!//  
  
//Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!// Charles schien ihn immer noch von seinem Plan abbringen zu wollen. Dabei sollte er ihn eigentlich besser kennen. //Es ist noch immer viel zu riskant, Erik...//  
  
Ohne zu zögern, griff Erik nach dem Helm, diesen schrecklichen Helm, der dem Magneto und dem Professor X dieser Welt nichts als Unglück gebracht hatte und führte ihn zu seinem Kopf.  
  
//ERI...//  
  
Charles' Stimme erstarb, kaum dass das Metall seinen Kopf berührt hatte und schon war er wieder alleine in seinem Geist.   
  
„Charles bringt dich um, wenn du nur noch einen Schritt weiter Richtung Thanos machst...“, sagte Logan, der gerade das Zelt betreten hatte.   
  
Erik fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, weshalb er sich mit diesem vermaledeiten Mutanten abgab. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ähnliche Charaktere besaßen – wobei das bei ihrem Fall nicht unbedingt ein Vorteil war – oder dass der Mann ein guter Kämpfer war.   
Oder es lag an dem Adamantium, das in seinen Gliedmaßen steckte. Erik liebte dieses Metall. Es war stark, unzerstörbar und vollkommen einzigartig. Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deshalb fiel es ihm um einiges einfacher, es zu manipulieren, als so manche anderen Metalle. Nur Eisen gehorchte ihm mehr, doch das konnte daran liegen, dass er damit gelernt hatte, seine Mutation zu kontrollieren.  
  
//Bewege diese Münze, Erik.//  
  
Er vertrieb diese Erinnerung schnell wieder. Sebastian Shaw hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Das war Vergangenheit. Jetzt zählte die Zukunft.  
  
„Wir haben sehr viel zu erledigen, Wolverine“, benutzte er dessen selbstgewählten Spitznamen. „Aber es wäre unklug, dort planlos hinein zu wandern. Davon abgesehen, dass Charles mich wahrscheinlich wirklich umbringen wird, wenn ich darin umkommen würde, besitzen die anderen keine Selbstheilungskräfte. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht“, fügte er hinzu und stoppte kurzerhand Logans Hand mitten in ihrer Bewegung, als dieser nach der Karte hatte greifen wollen. „aber ich möchte es eigentlich vermeiden, dass wir unnötige Tode verschmerzen müssen. Wir sind ohnehin viel zu wenige.“  
  
„Was in Dreiteufelsnamen bildest du Bengel dir eigentlich ein?!“, fluchte Logan zwischen fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Schon gut, Boss“, knurrte er. „Wir richten uns nach deiner Metallbirne. Und jetzt mach mich los!“  
  
Erik spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, ihn dazu zu zwingen, bitte zu sagen, doch da das wahrscheinlich seine Toleranzgrenze gesprengt hätte, gab er ihm nach und löste seinen Griff um den Metall.  
  
„Wir brechen in einer Stunde auf“, sagte er. „Und sobald es dunkel ist, werden über diesen Weg hineingehen.“   
  
„Wie Euer Gnaden befehlen“, erwiderte Logan mürrisch.   
  
Erik ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen fuhr er mit seiner Hand über die Karte. „Es geht nur darum, herauszufinden, was Thanos baut. Wir sind nicht dort, um Chaos zu stiften. Tatsächlich wäre es das Beste, wenn er nie herausfindet, dass wir dort gewesen sind.“  
  
In letzter Zeit verhielt Thanos sich relativ ruhig und ließ zumindest die wenigen Siedlungen in Frieden, die noch von Menschen und Mutanten bewohnt wurden. Wenn er aber nun herausfand, dass einige dieser Menschen in sein innerstes Heiligtum eingebrochen waren, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich zurückschlagen. Deshalb mussten sie äußerst vorsichtig sein. Erik würde nicht die Auslöschung ihrer Spezies riskieren, nur um Genugtuung zu ernten. Ginge es nur um sein  
eigenes Leben, wäre es natürlich etwas völlig anderes. Aber dummerweise hingen noch andere an seiner Entscheidung dran.  
  
Das mochte ein weiterer Grund dafür sein, warum er Logans Nähe schätzte. Der Mann würde zumindest nicht sterben, wenn einer seiner Pläne schief ging.  
  
Abwesend rieb er sich die Stirn. Wann war er eigentlich so mitfühlend geworden? Das war doch nicht zum Aushalten.  
  
„Wenn es sein muss“, kommentierte Logan seine Beharrlichkeit, unentdeckt zu bleiben. „Aber ein bisschen... Bewegung hätte dir sicher auch ganz gut getan.“ Erik beobachtete, wie er kurz die Karte studierte. „Ich glaube nicht daran, dass wir ganz ohne Aufsehen zu erregen reinkommen“, bemerkte er.  
  
Erik glaubte auch nicht daran, doch Charles hatte Recht gehabt, als er ihn auf die Gefahr hingewiesen hatte. Sollten sie entdeckt werden und von Thanos' Truppen umzingelt werden, könnte es schwierig werden, da wieder herauszukommen.  
  
„Was soll's“, meinte Logan, während er sich streckte. „Wenn Thanos dich nicht umbringt, wird es Charles ganz sicher tun.“  
  
„Wenn du Charles so sehr vermisst, dass du ihn in jedem zweiten Satz erwähnen musst, kannst du gerne zu ihm zurückkehren“, entgegnete er kühl. „Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht aufhalten.“  
  
„Habe ich doch tatsächlich einen wunden Punkt getroffen?!“, bemerkte Logan schmunzelnd, ehe er wieder sachlich wurde. „Wenn du wirklich unbemerkt bleiben willst, lass deinen unerfahrenen Kindergarten hier und geh mit mir allein da rein.“  
  
Erik ließ sich den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. „Du meinst, damit du dich da drin aus dem Staub machen und deinen eigenen Weg gehen kannst?“  
  
Jeder wusste, dass Wolverine ein selbsterkorener Einzelgänger war. Es wunderte ihn ohnehin, dass er bereits solange bei ihnen geblieben war.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, Junge“, meinte Logan mit offenkundiger Belustigung. „Ich lauf dir schon nicht weg, solange du nicht auf irgendwelche zwielichtigen Hintergedanken kommst.“  
  
Für mehrere Augenblicke starrten sie sich einfach nur an, in denen Erik abzuwegen versuchte, ob er ihm trauen konnte. Schließlich nickte er. „Du hast Recht, wir sollten alleine gehen.“ Weniger riskant und um einiges unauffälliger war es um allemal. „Aber solltest du auch nur auf die Idee kommen, mir in den Rücken zu fallen, werde ich dir dein Adamantium aus deinem Körper reißen und dich damit in einer hübschen, verlassenen Gegend aufspießen“, fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu, das definitiv zu viele Zähne zeigte.  
  
Logan erwiderte es. „Nur du und ich und eine besonders hässliche Erscheinung der dritten Art“, fasste er zusammen. „Fantastisch. Das Wochenende scheint mir gerettet zu sein.“


End file.
